


There's Faith and There's Sleep

by yogabagabah



Series: Your Lips Tell Me We're Better Than This [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, genderbent yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogabagabah/pseuds/yogabagabah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei becomes quite used to the burden of secrets. Comes with the job description. But never did he have a secret that felt so explosive and so utterly threatening to the CCG, mainly his kind and generous mentor, Senior Officer Sugawara Koushi.</p>
<p>These secrets will be the death of us.</p>
<p>Tokyo Ghoul AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Faith and There's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Car Radio - Twenty One Pilots

Tsukishima Kei stood sleepily at the convenient store counter, rubbing his eye as he slid some money over to the clerk for his box of Pocky and can of soda. The old man was in the process of counting his change coin by coin when Tsukki caught sight of a familiar figure in his peripheral. Sugawara Koushi, a senior CCG officer and Tsukishima's mentor, who he'd seen not an hour ago at headquarters. Tsukki moved to call out to him, but the clerk interrupted by holding out an arthritic hand with his change. The young CCG member bowed his head in thanks, grabbed his items, and hurried after Sugawara-san. But once on the streets, Sugawara was nowhere to be seen. Tsukishima looked in the direction the senior officer had been walking so determinedly and saw an apartment building on the other side of the alleyway. It was five stories high and made of rusty red brick. A few windows were filled with light, and Tsukishima spotted a couple figures which resembled that of Sugawara-san but didn't think it was worth pursuing any further. 

He turned to slump back the way he came when a motion caught his eye. A small body fell from a window, and Tsukki's heart stopped. It's a child. I won't get there in time. But before he could even propel himself into action, the body started to twist in midair, not even screaming, only to quietly land in a stable, crouched position. The figure stood up without a glance in Tsukishima's direction and dashed down the alley. 

Tsukki stood silently. 

A child? 

That was no child. The body was small but also lean and lithe. A composite of muscles. He looked up at the window. Three stories high. For a human it would be nearly impossible to land unscathed and with such grace and agility. The figure was clad completely in black. And. If his eyes were not deceiving him. A mask. There was only one conclusion. 

That's when he heard a familiar voice. The soft, lilting voice of senior officer Sugawara Koushi who was now standing with an unidentified man in the very window from which a suspected ghoul just escaped. Tsukki watched with wide eyes, his mind jumping to far-fetched conclusions, each one more extreme than the last and then the unexpected happened. 

What does this mean? 

Tsukki threw his keys into the bowl next to the door, tugging on his tie and toeing off his shoes as he entered the apartment in a heavy daze. He shuffled into the kitchen and found a yellow note with big, puffy writing on the microwave. The words sounded in the fog of his mind, but the understanding eluded him. He shook his head in frustration and opened the microwave. A box of pasta sat inside. Ah. So that's what it said. 

Sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and bowl of luke-warm pasta in hand, Tsukki watched a drama by the name of If You Kill Me, Kill Me Softly on low volume. The pesto tortellini was Tsukki's favorite pasta yet tonight it sat stale in his mouth and left an unpleasant taste after each swallow. He tossed the box of pasta onto the table and stared unseeingly at the bright screen of the TV. It can't be what it seems. 

He didn't want to think anymore, so he promptly mashed the power button on the remote and turned off the lamp, leaving the food and mess of clothes to deal with tomorrow morning. Tip-toeing, he made his way into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, avoiding looking directly into the mirror, unsettled by the fact that every time he caught his eyes he felt overwhelmed with a heavy chill in his stomach. 

Tadashi was already in bed, curled up to one side with her hands held into her chest and her chin tucked in. Tsukki never needed another reason to come home but this. The sight of her sleeping so serenely. So he crawled into bed as silently as he could, shimmying under the sheets until he could wrap himself around the warm body next to him. The moment his arm snaked around her waist, she woke up, lightly groaning and twisting. She turned her head so she could see him, but his face was buried in the hair at the nape of her neck. His breath shuddered onto her skin, and his grip tightened around her. Tadashi threaded her fingers through his and squeezed. 

"Kei. What's wrong?" 

Her whisper fluttered into the darkened room and was met with silence. She waited and was back on the cusp of sleep when she heard a faint rasp and felt the movement of lips on her skin. 

"I don't know what to do."


End file.
